Flat gold chains are a popular item of jewelry. However, in the course of normal wear and handling, such chains frequently acquire kinks and bends which detract from the appearance thereof. Such bends and kinks are not easily removed by hand manipulation of the chain and attempts to use tools such as pliers and the like frequently result in greater damage to the chain. Consequently, it is normally necessary to incur the expense of the services of a jeweler.